1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to infant care accessories, and particularly to a patchwork baby blanket constructed of modules or sections that are detachably connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outside of the warmth of a parent's gentle touch, the soft soothing feel of a favored blanket often provides the aura of calming security that an infant seeks. Unfortunately the blanket is subject to soiling and often such soiling is confined to a relatively small area of the blanket. Heretofore the entire blanket had to be cleaned (wash and dried) to remove the soil from the small effected area. In many instances separation from this favored blanket is followed by howls of protest and periods of angst that are unabated until the blanket is returned. It would certainly be a boon if the areas of the blanket that needed cleaning could be detached and replaced with similar sections, thereby negating the need for cleaning the entire blanket. This scenario would insure that the blanket is available at all times and in addition lessen the laundry load. Thus, a patchwork baby blanket solving the aforementioned problems is desired.